


Come Here often?

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, come here often?"<br/>"You mean to my job?"<br/>A first time patron hitting on a bartender (tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday gift to tumblr user thehellamidoinginthisworld (who is a cutie and you should totally follow btw)
> 
> Edit: Thanks to a few people suggesting/asking/commanding, this is no longer a oneshot. Not sure how many chapters there will be, but let's find out together, shall we?

Laura didn’t do bars. At least, she usually didn’t do bars. But LaFontaine said she needed to get out more, and since Perry was staying with her family, there was nothing to stop them from dragging Laura into hell. Okay, maybe hell was a slight exaggeration, but the fact remained that Laura was being dragged there against her will.

“Nowhere too loud.” She reminded LaF stubbornly. They nodded,

“Quiet place, promise.”

“And we’re leaving after two drinks.”

“Two drinks.” LaF agreed, not bothering to hide their amusement at Laura’s strict orders. Laura nodded,

“Good, because I don’t want to get drunk, and end up doing something stupid. And we both know I get drunk easily. I’m small, I mean, I’m pretty sure that’s why. If I wasn’t so small maybe I would-” 

“L, breathe.” LaF said, knowing that if they didn’t interrupt it would turn into a full on rant. Those could (and did) last for hours. Fortunately, Laura decided to take their advice, and the rest of the drive was made in a comfortable silence.

“This is it?” Laura asked, as they walked into the small dive bar. LaF nodded,

“Somewhere quiet, per your request. Although it was definitely more of a demand.” LaF led the way to the bar, and the two of them grabbed stools. The bartender immediately turned around and Laura felt her breath catch in her throat.

Oh, shit, she was gorgeous.

Brown hair cascaded around her pale face. Eyes so dark that Laura would swear she could get lost in them. And a saucy smirk played on her lips.

“Can I get you something, cutie?” she asked. Funny how someone as talkative as Laura could be struck speechless by… this. After a few seconds of Laura’s gaping, the bartender shrugged and turned to LaFontaine,

“Since your friend doesn’t seem to have decided yet, how about you, gingersnap?” LaF ordered for both of them while Laura tried not to die of embarrassment. She fished her I.D. out of her wallet at the bartender’s request and it was handed back to her after a moment with a small smile.

“Glad to see you’re old enough, cupcake. It would be a shame to kick out such a pretty girl.” The bartender winked, actually winked, before turning away to make their drinks.

“Hey, L,” LaF said, standing up, “I’m going to the bathroom real quick. Try not to let your jaw hit the floor when you’re staring at that cute bartender.” They left while Laura was still trying to form a reply. The bartender turned back around to give Laura the drinks.

“So… come here often?” Laura asked, determined to prove that she wasn’t some kind of bumbling idiot. The bartender raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow,

“You mean, to my job?” She asked. It was all Laura could do not to facepalm. Way to go, Hollis, complete lack of bumbling idiocy.

“I mean, the general area,” Laura started explaining, “because I totally live around here and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. I’m pretty sure I would remember you. But maybe it’s because you’re kind of a bartender and I’m not really a huge fan of bars. Oh! But this one’s okay, wow did I just insult your bar when I don’t even know your name? It really wasn’t an insult I swear-” Laura’s rambling faded in the face of the look of amusement on the other woman’s face.

“Tell you what, creampuff.” The bartender said once Laura had faded into a red-faced silence, “This round’s on me.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes. It’s not often this place sees such a naive, provincial girl. Entirely too tightly wound.”

“Well, um, thanks.” Laura muttered, not sure if she was being complimented or insulted. The bartender started polishing a glass,

“It’s Carmilla, by the way.” She said. Laura frowned,

“What?”

“You mentioned you didn’t know my name. It’s Carmilla.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Carmilla,” Laura tried to ignore how nice the name felt in her mouth, “I’m Laura.” She held out her hand.

“I know. I saw your I.D. remember?” Carmilla took Laura’s offered hand in one of her own, surprisingly soft ones.

“Wait, then what’s with all the nicknames?” Carmilla winked at her,

“I’ve got to keep some of my secrets, don’t I? Otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery.” Laura snorted,

“You are either one of the most seductive women I’ve ever met, or quite possibly the dorkiest.” She cringed internally the second the words were out of her mouth. Why, of all the possible words she could have used, did she have to go for seductive? Maybe Carmilla hadn’t noticed.

“Seductive, hm?” Carmilla asked. Okay, so she had definitely noticed. Nothing to do but own it. Time to girl the hell up, Hollis.

“Please, like you’re not totally going for the intimidating, yet seductive look. Which, you totally rock, by the way. Your eyeliner is perfect, and you’re even wearing leather pants, which, by the way, wow.”

Carmilla’s smile had widened while Laura spoke.

“Well, cutie, you’re certainly honest enough.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Laura asked a little defensively. Carmilla chuckled,

“On the contrary. I find it rather… endearing.” 

Was that… was she just, flirt-? Okay time for a distraction because Laura did NOT know how to handle that.

“Um, LaF’s taking a while to get back I’m just going to check- oh crap.” Laura glared at the text she had just seen on her phone,

‘Perr’s coming back early, I went to pick her up. I’ll pay you back for a cab later.’ As she read, another notification popped up,

‘Also don’t forget to get the bartender’s number;)’

“Something wrong, cutie?”

“My ride ditched me.” Laura grumbled, “I’ll need to grab a cab, because they couldn’t just tell me that it was time to go. It wasn’t even my idea to come here.”

“Don’t worry about the cab. I’ll give you a ride.” Carmilla said casually, “I usually just work for a few hours until someone else can come in anyway. I’ll be off soon.”

“Really?” Laura asked, “Won’t they need you later on? Could you get in trouble?” Carmilla shook her head,

“Will can handle it. Besides, I won’t get in trouble. It’s my bar.” Laura was still gaping when Carmilla turned to a dark haired young man who was walking towards her.

“Speak of the devil. You’re late, Willy boy.”

“Sorry, Kitty.” He said, not looking even remotely remorseful. Carmilla snorted,

“You are so lucky you’re my brother, or I’d have fired you by now.”

“Isn’t that nepotism?” Will smirked. Carmilla shrugged,

“Who cares? It’s not like I have other employees to complain about it. Anyway, you’re in charge.” Carmilla turned to Laura, “You done here? Or do you want to hang around for a while?”

“Nope, totally done.” Laura bounced off her barstool and Carmilla chuckled before taking her gently by the elbow and guiding her out of the bar. She led Laura to a shiny black car and held the door open for her.

“How chivalrous.” Laura commented dryly. Carmilla shrugged a shoulder before closing the door after her and climbing into the driver’s seat.

“So, where am I going?” Carmilla asked. Laura directed her and was thankful to have something to do with her mouth other than ramble. Or kiss Carmilla which was starting to feel like a really good idea now that the small bit of alcohol she’d had had hit her system.

“Oh, this one right here.” Laura pointed and Carmilla pulled in. It was time for Laura to get out now, but she felt frozen in spot, staring at Carmilla.

“See something you like?” The bartender asked. Laura shook herself,

“We should go out for drinks!” She blurted, “Not now. Or drinks, drinks. Coffee drinks. Maybe tomorrow?” Laura looked hopefully at the other woman who was wearing a small, gentle smile.

“I think I might like that very much.”

“Okay, awesome!” Laura was amazed she’d made it this far. What came next? Oh, right, “Hey, give me your phone number!” She held out her phone to Carmilla who typed her number in before handing it back. Laura immediately texted her a smiley emoji.

“Now you have my number too.” Laura grinned, before hopping out of the car. She waved to Carmilla before running into the house she shared with LaF and Perry. LaFontaine was sitting on the couch. Alone.

“You’re back already? Where’s Perry?” Laura asked, looking around and sniffing the air for hints of baking.

“Still at her parents.” They said cheerfully, “I lied. I saw you talking to the bartender and decided threes a crowd. Did you get her number?” Laura glared at them.

“If I hadn’t gotten her number, you would be in smaller pieces than your microscope samples right now.” She trounced off to her room, leaving them chuckling on the couch.

Right before she went to bed she got a text:

‘How does 1 sound for that coffee?’ She smiled and quickly typed a response,

‘Perfect’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is adorkable. Carmilla is smooth af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently this is a gift that keeps on giving, but here is chapter 2

Almost all of Laura’s clothes were on her bed while she tried to find something to wear. LaFontaine was perched next to the pile while they watched her search through the remainder of her wardrobe.

 

“Why are you freaking out, Hollis?” They asked, “It’s just coffee. No big deal.”

 

“That’s the problem!” Laura told them, the next rejected outfit narrowly missing LaF’s head, “It’s coffee, right? So I don’t want to look too fancy or it’ll seem like I’m trying to hard. But I can’t go looking like a slob. Did you see her? I bet she always looks incredible. So I need to look good, but not too good, you know?”

 

“L, breathe.” LaF commanded. Laura obediently took a deep breath. 

 

“Uh, you’re supposed to let it out afterwards.” LaF reminded her. Laura let out her breath heavily.

 

“Good,” LaF told her, “Now step aside.” LaFontaine reached into her closet and found a pale blue button-up. They grabbed a pair of jeans from the bed and thrust them at Laura.

 

“Wear these. Don’t question it.” They said, before leaving the room. Laura changed silently and checked herself in the mirror. She looked like herself. She wasn’t sure that’s what she had been going for, but this was better. She should just be herself, right? She had been herself last night and it hadn’t ended too badly. She left her room and went to where LaF was waiting in the living room.

 

“Am I okay?” She asked. LaF looked up at her and grinned,

 

“There’s the Laura Hollis we know and love!” They said happily. Laura smiled at them and picked at her sleeve slightly. 

 

“Um, I should go. I don’t want to be late.” She said nervously. LaF waved their hand at her,

 

“Go, young lady! And make sure that you’re home by sundown!”

 

Laura rolled her eyes at them before heading out the door. She unlocked the car she shared with LaF and Perry and backed out of the driveway. She saw Carmilla’s car pulling into a parking spot just as she arrived at the cafe they had decided on this morning. Carmilla saw her walking up to her and held back.

 

The dark haired woman was wearing black jeans and shirt with a red flannel. Laura was pretty sure she had one just like it in the huge pile of clothes that she’d left on her bed. Carmilla gave Laura a small smile as she approached.

 

“Hey cutie, find the place okay?” Laura nodded,

 

“Yeah. What made you choose this place?” Carmilla shrugged and led her inside,

 

“The barista is a friend of Will’s. The poor beefcake isn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he does coffee remarkably well.” Laura scrunched up her nose,

 

“I can’t tell if you’re insulting him, or complimenting him.” She confessed. Carmilla just chuckled softly and led Laura to a small table in the corner.

 

“I’ll get the drinks,” she said, “what would you like?”

 

“Hot chocolate.” Laura requested immediately. Carmilla gave her another smirk,

 

“I should have guessed.” She said, before sauntering up to the counter. Laura frowned,

 

_ Should have guessed? _ Had her drink been too childish? But she couldn’t drink coffee, it was way too bitter, even with sugar. Maybe she should have gotten tea, that at least she could stand...

 

Laura fretted over her drink choice until Carmilla got back. She placed the mug in front of Laura gently.

 

“Something sweet for something sweet.” Carmilla told her. Laura snorted with laughter,

 

“Really?” She asked, “Ms. Oh-So-Smooth-and-Sultry just said that line?” She teased. Carmilla raised an eyebrow,

 

“Well. If I had said anything else, you would have remained tense.” She said, sipping what looked like a plain black coffee, “I thought I should do something about all of that...twitchiness.” Laura felt her jaw drop. Had she been that obvious?

 

“I, um...”  _ Think, Hollis!  _ “How much do I owe you for the cocoa?”

 

“No need to be nervous, Creampuff. Not a thing for the drink. I get them for free here, friendly discount, you know.” Carmilla said casually, “But really, I’m not going to bite. At least not yet.” She added with a wicked grin. Laura let out a huff of laughter and finally got herself to relax.

 

“You’re a little ridiculous, you know that?” She said. Carmilla shrugged,

 

“There are worse things to be.” She raised her mug, “To being ridiculous. May we never suffer the tortures of normality.” She said lazily. Laura giggled and tapped her mug to Carmilla’s and they both drank.

 

“So, I know you own and work at a bar.” Laura said, “What do you do for fun?” Carmilla smiled,

 

“Actually,” She said, “the bar is for fun. My day job is a very boring job at a very boring company. At least the pay is good enough to pursue other interests. And I am able to delegate enough work to have the time to pursue such interests.” Laura’s eyes widened,

 

“Wow. That is... pretty cool.” 

 

“And you?” Carmilla asked, leaning forward, “I can’t picture you as the type who would be satisfied by anything but your dream job. What do you do?”

 

“I’m a journalist.” Laura said proudly, “Freelance, at the moment, but I’m looking into a few job offers. You’re right though. I’m only going to settle for my dream job.” Carmilla smiled again and looked like she was about to speak, but her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen before putting it back in her pocket, still vibrating.

 

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Laura asked, “It could be important.”

 

“I find you far more intriguing than that call.” Carmilla said plainly. Laura felt her cheeks turn pink. That was... oddly flattering.

 

After that their date went smoothly. Surprisingly so. Carmilla asked Laura about anything and everything, and Laura even managed to coax a few stories out of Carmilla. Most of them involved Will and someone named “Mattie” who Laura gathered was Carmilla’s sister.

 

“This was fun. I enjoyed myself.” Laura told her, when they stood up to go. Carmilla smiled,

 

“I did too. We should go out again.” Laura felt her heart leap, and she resisted the urge to do her happy dance.

 

“Sure! When and where?” She asked. Carmilla smiled,

 

“Hmm, can I pick you up Saturday at seven?” She asked. Laura nodded,

 

“Sounds great. Where are we going?” Carmilla shook her head,

 

“My turn to pick, Cutie. I also get to choose whether or not to tell.”

 

“Sooo... you don’t plan on telling me what we’re doing, or where we’re going.” Laura clarified. Carmilla shook her head,

 

“That would rather spoil the surprise, don’t you think?” She asked. Carmilla took Laura’s hand and gently lifted it to her lips before departing from the cafe, leaving a very red and very surprised Laura behind.

  
Not to mention very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, now I need to write a third chapter for their next date!
> 
> Also if you want to send prompts, or ask questions, or just say hi, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing you can check out PhaseWriter on tumblr if you're into it


End file.
